


I Don't Care

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Gems, King Under the Mountain, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much going on here..but yeah..we'll get to blood spilling in the next chapter :P<br/>Enjoy!<br/>I don't own the hobbit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Not much going on here..but yeah..we'll get to blood spilling in the next chapter :P  
> Enjoy!  
> I don't own the hobbit.

You woke up in the dark. No light came in from the windows, you turned over in the bed and collided with a body lying next to you. 

You froze, the body stirred and placed a hand on your tummy. "You're awake", Thranduil breathed sounding relieved. You felt a flood of warmth fill you up you hugged his bare chest, burying your face between his collarbones, "How long have I been..", you trailed off. He balanced himself on one elbow and ran his other hand through your hair, kissing your face, "Two days..I was beginning to fear you wouldn't open your eyes again", just then the clouds parted and the moon shone light into the room. His eyes ran over your face, taking in your every movement, you brought your hand in front of you to see it wrapped in bandages. You didn't feel the energy of the stone anymore. You closed your eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Don't be decieved y/n, if you think this is the end..you're sadly mistaken._

You heard Galadriel in your head, you knew she was right. Those things in the forest wanted something from you and they wouldn't leave you alone till they got it.

_What do I do Lady Galadriel?_

_It matters not if you give them what they desire, a great tragedy will befall Arda very soon. You cannot stop it yet. Your time will come._

"Y/n, what is the matter? Are you ill?", Thranduil cupped your cheek. You shook your head and took a deep breath, "I met wraiths...in the forest that day...they did something to me", his face hardened and anger sparked in his eyes. 

"I've warned you to not leave the palace", he said quietly which made you wish he yelled at you instead. You ducked your head and waited, he let out a sigh and pulled you into a hug. "I'm sorry.."

He sat up in bed and placed his feet on the floor, "Whispers of Sauron's return has begun to spread in middle earth", he spoke grudgingly, "He hides away in Dol Gudru, gaining his full strength..he most likely is restoring Angmar, hence the wraiths". You gaped, you thought Sauron has been vanquished long ago, that's what Elrond had told you.

"This sickness on _Mirkwood_ , has been because of him and his dark magic...my kingdom..", his cold tone almost faltered. "What did they do to you?", he looked over his shoulder at you, fiddling with the sheets you spoke, "A lady in black gave me a stone..it made me do things", your voice cracked as you remembered the two dead elves. 

"No body knows it was you, although people suspect that I killed them so no one will be against our union", he looked down at his feet. "Thranduil...I'm sor--", you began sobbing, "I don't care about what they think, I will burn cities to the ground for you..I will cut out my heart and hand it to you if that'll make you smile". His voice didn't falter once, he said all of that like it was natural. 

_Thranduil.._

_Meleth nin, I must go to Erebor..but I can't leave you here._

_Take me with you.._

"Absolutely not!", he burst out which took you by surprise. "Why?", you asked hurt. "There might be war..", he said faintly. 

You stared at his back. "Why would there be war at Erebor? You have no claim there", you said perplexed. "I do. Something that is rightfully mine is in that mountain. I need it back".

"The dragon..is gone then?", you asked amazed.

"Killed. Your dwarves have succeeded, and now they owe me my heirlooms".

"Heirlooms?", you couldn't believe he was going to war over something so menial. But you knew better than to argue with him. Maybe you could reason with him..

You got on all fours and moved closer to him. You kneeled behind him and pulled him in till his back was flat against you. You moved his hair to the right and left a trail of kisses down his neck up to his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. You moved your lips behind his ear and licked the rim all the way up to the tip. Nibbling on his earlobe you lazily ran your palms down his chest, taking your time, till they met just over the top of his breeches. He leaned his head against your shoulder and let out a soft moan. You could have sworn he bucked his hips inviting you to move lower. 

You kissed his ear again and whispered "Stay with me". He tuned his head to you and caught your lips with his own. After about what seemed like an hour of intense kissing, he pulled you over his lap and held your hand, "I need to go".

You frowned, "Then I'm coming with you".

_Valar save me from this woman's obdurate mind._

He smiled, "You're more stubborn that I", you said kissing his cheek.

"Perhaps".

He laid you on the bed and kissed the hollow of your throat, "You are not to go anywhere other than within the parameter of your tent, do you understand?", he kisses trailed below your ribs, "The only reason I'm taking you with me is because I won't make it a day without seeing you...and your maddening curves". You smiled triumphantly.

\-- --

The next day there was a whole army of elves stationed outside the gates of Mirkwood. You really hoped there wouldn't be any fighting. Once you were saddled up, you rode with Thranduil at the front of the lines, surrounded by guards. 

The sound the soldiers made when they moved in unison irritated you at first but you learned to drown it out with your thinking. Thranduil threw you glances every now and again to make sure you were doing fine. 

It was a long way to Erebor, you just hoped there wouldn't be any orc attacks to waste the army's time.


End file.
